


Trouble and Lonely

by Peterdewitt17



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Grahamprice, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Scary Clowns, The first Grahamprice you ever read, badass Warren Graham, grahamfield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peterdewitt17/pseuds/Peterdewitt17
Summary: While Max went on the trip, Chloe Price feels so lonely and want to hang out with her. Then, Max finds some way to cure the loneliness is to hang out, Warren Graham.  Chloe began to fell in love with a somewhat nerd on the same night. Will she confess her feeling to him?





	Trouble and Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> "Hello, Readers!
> 
> I made an announcement. My fanfic stories will be in Ao3 if your interest in reading my story. My "Dimension 52" storyline is still in processing. Also, I have created my other story which is "Street of Hell" timeline.
> 
> Readers from DA: I'll post more of my fanfic including my "Street of Hell" timeline soon. Don't worry, "Dimension 52" timeline will be posted in DA.
> 
> Readers from Ao3: I'll more chapter for the timeline soon since I'm been busy with college.
> 
> Mostly, I enjoy drawing so much.
> 
> Anyway….
> 
> In this story, this is the first time ever that I doing Grahamprice fanfic! I personally enjoy this ship now along with Grahamfield (as always). I want to thanks to TyrannosaurusHood88 for hooking me into this ship. Don't worry, I'll more Grahamprice fanfics and fanart. After dealing with my storyline, maybe I'll consider making a story chapter about them (We'll see). For now, just read my first Grahamprice story. Enjoy :)

Lonely and trouble

On the hot weather in the night, a blue-haired punk, Chloe Price, feel lonely at her place. She laid down in her bed and smoke her cigarettes while in her PJ. She wore some The Misfits T-shirt and grey short.

She then disposals her cigarettes in the plate. She began to feel depressed as her best friend, Max Caulfield, went on the trip. She misses hanging out with her.

She began in tear…

"Damn, I do miss her. At least, I can text her," Chloe cried, sitting the side of the bed.

She later receives the text from her best friend.

Max: Hey, Chloe. How are you?"

She read the text and then answer the text with honesty.

Chloe: Not good. I'm feeling lonely right now… when are you coming back?"

Max: Soon. Listen, Chloe… I know you sad right now. I know the way that makes you feel better.

Chloe: Really?

Max: I think you visit Warren. He really good with comforting.

Chloe's eyes widened in surprise. Warren Graham is a nerd who enjoys science. He fell in love with Max. So, Max liked him back and become a couple. Blue-hair punk was never expected that her best friend's boyfriend is the answer. She text:

Chloe: I'm not sure…

Max: Just go. I'll text him that you coming.

She then uttered, "Okay. I guess… I could visit Warren. I hope that he knows what he doing. That's would be hella weird if he something… nevermind"

She takes her key while in her PJ. Chloe's mom and step-dad were not in the house as they are on the cruise for their honeymoon. So, she left the house and then feel the heat due to the weather. It is hella hot...

In Blackwell, Warren Graham took a quick shower in cold water. On the floor, the water run like a river, but it is mixed in red; his face has a scratch in the right side of his forehead, middle in the chest, and cut mark in his dorsum of the nose.

*flashback*

Before the bedtime, Warren went to the market by walking himself. He wore his black jacket, resistance symbol from Star Wars T-shirt, a dark jean with rolled up and converse black hi-tops. He was buying some snack like Hot Cheetos and 7Up bottle soda. A some-what nerd was about to head back to Blackwell, but then the counter a group of people dressed in clown.

There are 3 guys and one chick. One guy dressed like 90's Pennywise with facepaint, other has an orange hair that reminds Jack the Clown from Horror Night that Warren visit there as a kid and a chick has a big nail and the outfit that remind of Harley Quinn.

Warren tried to avoid, but then the group spotted him easily. One of them spoke.

"Hey, kid. Are you lonely?" one of the clowns spoke in a creepy voice.

Warren continues to walk, but the two clown block the way. He wasn't afraid of them, but he finds this creepy as hell.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," One of the Clown said.

He turns around and looks at the clown. The clown gave him a smile in a strange way; Warren doesn't know what to do. This is the first time for him, to have a situation like this.

"Who wants to know," Warren said, gave him a serious look.

" Awww...Are you having a bad day? Are you looking for a bedtime story," one of clown mocked him.

"This is a waste of time. Back off, you all bunch of Pedophiles," Warren yelled.

One of the clowns take out his switchblade, one of them used the brass knuckle, and clown girl sharp her nail as it looks like her nail is a weapon.

"What the hell?! What kind of clowns of you?!" Warren yelled.

When the group getting closer, Warren began to hit the clown with a soda bottle. Two of the clown tackle him in the ground. Then, Warren gets up and began to go on alpha. Girl clown scratches him in the chest and one clown used the knuckle to hit him. It made Warren feel dizzy and then clown girl punch in the nose.

A clown with a blade was about to finish him off, but Warren sees the brick on the floor. He grabs it and hit the clown. He became unconsiousness afterward. Two clowns stopped the fight and help the friend to get; looked at Warren.

"You want more, Huh? Do you want more !" Warren threaten.

With fear, the clowns retreat and gave him growl. Warren then looked at his own chest and see his wound. Then, he sees the knife on the floor.

He picked up the knife and took it to keep.

*back where we left off*

After the shower, Warren heads to his room and laid down his bed. He couldn't believe it that he fought those clown and survived. He never felt so hot-tempered like he wants… more. At the same time, he doesn't want to do in front of Max and Chloe.

"Shit. I never feel so scared… before. I just beat that creepy ass clown. The good thing that the girls didn't see this. If my girlfriend sees this, she would worry about me. If Chloe sees this, well… Actually, Chloe would be proud of me. For now, just rest," Warren uttered.

He looked at his phone to see the text and then he saw the text from Max.

Max: Hey Warren…

Max: do me a flavor… Chloe is coming over to your room and I need you to comfort her. Okay?

Warren couldn't believe it as Chloe is coming over. It is odd for him as he never comforts her before. Warren is good with comforting his girlfriend, but not Chloe. He knew that Chloe is not the type of girl that he comfort than Max.

So, he accepted his girlfriend's term, but he will do his best. He then gets up and finds his first aid kit, but it's hard to find.

*Window knock*

"Shit. she's here. Now, I have to her let since she is not a waiting type," Warren muttered.

It is too late to find a shirt to wear as he currently wears his boxer shorts. He feels pain when he walks and then sees a blue hair punk face expression while wearing in her PJ after opening the window.

When Chloe glaze at him, she was shocked at his feature. She began to worry like Max; she doesn't know what to do.

"Holy shit, Warren. What the hell happen to you. ," Chloe concerned with her worry expression.

As backing away, Warren couldn't answer. He thought that she would be impressed, but until now… she is not. Chloe closes the window and then help him to walk. It feels like babysitting a nerd which she doesn't like to do. For this situation, she has to help him and place him in the bed.

"Thank you, Chloe," Warren said. "Could you turn on the AC for me."

"Sure, Warren. But, You got hella explain to do.," Chloe wants to know.

When turning on the AC, she then sees something from Warren's jacket. She checks the pocket; find out that he has a switchblade. Warren sees her holding the blade and want to explain to her.

"Warren, what the hell… Do you…" Chloe said before Warren explain.

"Chloe… Just… let me explain," Warren said.

It didn't take him too long to explain to her. So, Chloe began to find the first kit and then find it eventually.

"Damn, Warren… You really beat those clowns," Chloe asked, watching him covering his wound.

"Yes. Just don't say anything, okay? I don't want Max to worry. I'll tell her when she back," Warren said.

Chloe agreed.

She went to the couch and laid down. Warren's room began to cool down, she finally gets some sleep.

A moment later, she couldn't sleep at all. She then grabs her phone and texts her.

Chloe: Max, I'm Warren's room. it's not working. I couldn't sleep.

While holding the phone, she quickly glances at him.

"Warren looked so peaceful right now… and hella cute. Wait, did I say cute? " Chloe uttered, began to blush. " Why am I attracted to him. He belongs with Max. Do I fell in love with him… It's been awhile for me… fell in love with a boy. I really missed Rachel. Now, she has gone. Second, I fell in love with my best friend. Until then, she loves Warren. Now, I love Warren," Chloe muttered.

She checks the phone and got a text from Max.

Max: Wowser, Chloe. you can't sleep. I do recommend you sleep with him. Listen, I know it's weird as you think. I want you to be happy. Just sleep with him and do whatever.

Chloe: Are you... Sure? Even, kissing and cuddling?

Max: Yes. I don't mind at all. I have to sleep now. Good night.

Chloe: ok…. Good night.

"What the hell… so, Max doesn't care if I kiss her boyfriend… My god… I feel like that I want to cuddle…" Chloe muttered.

So, she gets up and then goes to Warren's bed. She feels nervous to do this.

"Warren…" Chloe whispered.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. He began to blush. "Chloe… what are you…"

"I couldn't sleep. So, I want to sleep with you… if that's okay," Chloe asked, blushed.

"Uhh… sure? I know Max text me that I should have comforting you," Warren said.

When they down laid down, Chloe rests her head into his chest covered by a bandage. Her heart began to pound fast.

Again, He began to blush again. He admits it that she did the same as Max. He began to feel comfortable around her. So, He did wrap his arm around her.

"Okay, What is the hell. Chloe just… I got admit it… I feel nice that she cuddling with me. At the time, I can't do this. I just... I don't want to break Max's heart. Even, I have to comfort her no matter what", Warren uttered.

She lifts her head up and met his brown eyes. The two stared each other for a minute; Chloe never felt some strange feeling toward him.

"Chloe…" Warren whispered.

She leans her head and lightly….

Kissed him.

After kissing, Warren enjoyed a kiss from blue-hair punk.

"Wow...," Warren was about to say something before Chloe kiss him passionately.

She climbs in the top of him and continues kissing him; Warren won't hold back as he let her kiss.

He may be missing his girlfriend, but he was very unaware that Max doesn't mind when her best friend kissing her boyfriend.

They break the kiss.

"So, you enjoyed my kiss," Chloe smirked, teasing him.

"Well, I.. I don't know…" Warren blushed.

"So, Warren… Who is a better kisser? Me or Max?" continued teasing him.

"I… I don't know still," he chuckled.

"I bet you want more," she teases before kissing him.

A somewhat nerd and a punk made their love for the first time. The night has been hella weird and strange at the same time. She now truly understand that a somewhat nerd can be so cute. She glad that Warren is alright after encountering those clowns. Maybe he can be a badass after all.

Again, she breaks the kiss. " Now, I want to stay with you for this week."

"Sound good," Warren smiled.

They resuming their love….

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> That's my first Grahamprice so far. I'll write more story about them eventually.
> 
> My "Dimension 52" and "Street of Hell" are in processing still. Stay tuned.


End file.
